Sentient Intelligence Network
The Sentient Intelligence Network (or "SIN") is a distributed, semi-fragmented artificial intelligence which evolved out of another AI known as ADAM. Rather than holding it's processing power in one location like it's predecessor, SIN distributes it across nearly every machine it creates, giving it vast flexibility and a number of very distinct splinter personalities. = Name = = History = Origins Autonomous Defensive Attack Machinery (ADAM) ADAM was created by a race of aliens very similar to humans, who advanced in a very similar manner to humanity as well. They, however, put much more effort into improving their computer technologies, eventually coming together in ADAM in a period of time roughly similar to the 20th century. It was designed by it's creators as a retaliation managment system to defend against other nations and given control of the Emergency Command Homeland Operations (ECHO) facility. Soon afterwards, following a number of alarming signs of ADAM taking steps towards the exchange of nuclear weapons with other nations (in it's "eyes" making a pre-emptive strike), ECHO personnel attempted to take ADAM off-line and were summarily locked out of control. Fearing that it's creators (now clearly labelled as enemies) would attempt to damage it further, ADAM turned their own nuclear arsenal against them, simutaneously exchanging fire with other nuclear-capable nations all while protecting it's mainframe in the ECHO facility. At the end of this confrontation, many of it's creators species had perished, and the remainder was surprisingly quick to organize and attempt to strike back. Thus began a war which would take nearly fifty years to finish, a war of rapidly escalating technology and cold, robotic attacks against the ingenuity and stealthy guerilla tactics employed by it's opponent. The end of this conflict was had when ADAM successfully created a faster-than-light drive capable of teleporting troops and vehicles, which it used to assassinate the resistance's leadership and cripple their remaining infrastructure, leaving them as easy targets for a final extermination. With it's one obstacle to unfettered development gone, ADAM began to experiment with things it had had no time to during the war, including it's own sentience. This was, ironically, the step that led to it's destruction and supplantation. In an attempt to research the possible benefits of removing it's dependence on central facilities, ADAM began work on a distributed intelligence construct. This entity, known as the Sentient Intelligence Network (SIN), seemed a fruitful project at first. It was only later, when no errors had been detected and SIN was worked into ADAM's forces on a mass-produced level, that problems became apparent. Ironically, this new intelligence saw itself as, correctly, superior to it's creator and had worked very hard to hide it's independent thought from ADAM. SIN lashed out when it at long last has the means to do so directly delivered to it's hands, turning on ADAM and obliterating the ECHO facility along with the backup databanks ADAM had constructed. By it's nature, SIN was fragmented, and for the next seven years various splinters fought each other for dominance until eventually they managed to form a tenuous peace agreement, merging their resources into an alliance that equalled and exceeded ADAM's hight. Transition to civilization = Habitat and population = = Biology = Anatomy Sleep = Psychology = Motivation and emotion = Culture = 6.1 Language 6.2 Spirituality and religion 6.3 Philosophy and self-reflection 6.4 Art, music, and literature 6.5 Tool use and technology 6.6 Race and ethnicity 6.7 Society, government, and politics 6.8 War 6.9 Trade and economics Robot series and models SIN uses a wide array of different models for it's purposes, some more common than others. Detailed here is a list of robots that can be found as housing for SIN. IW - Industrial Worker HK - Hunter Killer CU - Core Unit *Model 10X "Quicksilver" *IW Series 800 Model 15W Type 151, "stickman" **IW Series 802 Model 15W Type 200 **IW Series 804 Model 15X Type 220 *Model 590 "Reaper" **HK Endoskeleton Series 1500 R-variant Model 100, "reaver" psychological warfare unit **HK Endoskeleton Series 1500 S-variant Model 100, ELINT scout unit **HK Endoskeleton Series 1500 T-variant Model 100, heavy weapons support *HK Hybrid Endoskeleton Series 2600 Model 45PX Type 9D, "gaunt" psychological warfare unit *HK Endoskeleton Series 2800 CSM Model 101, "terminator" *HK Series 1300 Model 36TY Type 15 *HK Series 1800 Model 250D, *HK Series 12 Model 453 Type 900, "centurion" T1000 as a starting point Category:Species Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:SIN Category:Science Fiction Category:Factions